Axis Powers Hetalia: Iced Coffee
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: Daniel gave a smile before scooping up Sasha bridal style, "Let's go!" adjusting the other he was amused to hear the small squawking sound come from the injured party, "What kind of sound was that?" "The kind of sound a tall guy makes when he is suddenly in a bridal carry!" Oh god Natalya would never let him live this down. Darn this Genbent Hungarian. DISCONTINUED


**Yuri: **Hey there everyone…Yuri here again with another Hetalia unit…fic thing. Man I really got to stop but I can't! Hah hah…can this count as a sickness? I mean I was same way a while back with Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Durarara! Lulz. Okay so…I'll be using **Gyokuryuu's Original Character's Flynn and Marianna **for this fanfiction with my own thrown in. Check her fanfiction out: **Hetalia: Accidental Blunder**.

_I do not Own Hetalia_

_Hetalia Unit craze first started and created by 0ptimuspengiun (lollidictator/est. 1995)_

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

_Show me your hands._

_Do they have scars from giving?  
Show me your feet._

_Are they wounded in service?_

_Show me your heart._

_Have you left a place for divine love?_

_-Fulton J. Sheen_

* * *

Flynn gave a soft sigh as he walked home that day with his cousin who was three years older than his own twelve years of age, "Honestly Sasha must you constantly tease, Natalya?" indeed after five years the only unit his family had received was Belarus, after their transfer student house guest graduated and returned to Japan, his cousin had decided he wanted to come live in Italy instead of Russia where his father and mother currently worked for their ballet career.

Sasha Clint gave a grin as he locked his arms behind his head, "It's fun to tease, big sis." Yes he knew only Flynn could get away with that but as soon as he spoke in Russian he had her grudgingly wrapped around his finger. Now his name was Russian since he was born in Russia and both his parent's were Russiaphiles. So it was to be expected.

Flynn glanced at his cousin, taking in the tall lean yet slightly muscular fifteen year old, "You will be mistaken as a girl again from behind if you keep your hair that long." After many years of waking up at four am to train with Natalya, he was able to help his now thirty-eight year old mother with her produce, as well as keep up his well balanced and maintained straight A streak for school.

Scoffing a bit Sasha glanced at his small 5'4 blonde cousin who still maintained a slight Irish accent, "Now, now. If it means free shit I will gladly take it—also don't call me that! I know it means defender of man and it is a boy's name in Russia but…I want to be called…" it was then Sasha decided to have a dramatic pause only to grin and shrug, "Eh….never mind."

Feeling his right eye twitch ever so slightly, Flynn reached up and tugged hard on a lock of platinum blond hair, "Sasha Yuri Clint!" yes. He used the elder's full name. Now that he thought back on it in German "Yuri" meant George or Farmer boy while in Japan it meant Lily. Sasha had it bad with his name…

"G-Gah! I give! I give—hey what is your mom doing?" Sasha gave a relieved sigh as his ear was released, rubbing the poor appendage as he watched his mother complex cousin dash to his mother, 'I bet if Ioder was here…Flynn would totally be nicer.' Picking up the pre-teen's dropped bag and his own backpack, the 5'8 teenager decided not to get to close as he saw Natalya there staring evilly at him. Yikes.

"Mother? What is—a…Flying Mint Bunny Inc…crate? Another unit?" Flynn was a bit surprised at this as he glanced at his mother who looked pleasantly surprised.

"The deliveryman said it was time for another unit." Natalya scoffed slightly as she crossed her arms under her chest, head tilted slightly upwards as her ice blue eyes held a look of discontent at the aspect of another unit—unless it was her beloved big brother…or perhaps America.

Giving a hum Marianna gave a small clap as she gazed at her two children (Yes. Natalya was her daughter legally) and nephew, "I'm just bursting with excitement! I wonder who it could be…" it was then she noticed Sasha was a nice distance away, "Sasha?"

Natalya gave an irritated growl as she watched Sasha come closer. Honestly that boy got on her last nerves! She hated to admit it but when he spoke in such wonderful fluent Russian…shaking her head a bit, Natalya gave a sigh. Damn. Glaring daggers once again as Sasha stood next to her person she took hold of Flynn and placed him between herself and the idiot male—her so called cousin. Bah!

Flynn held back a sigh as he shot Sasha a look, "Yuri." He used the other's nickname which caused a happy grin to be shown on his cousin's pretty face. Pretty like the Japanese term Bishouen not pretty like effeminate, "What does the manual say, mother?"

Marianna glanced down at the manual in her hands and a pleased smile made its way across her face, "We got Hungary!" if she recalled Hungary was that nice pretty frying pan wielding woman. How nice!

"I do not mind her." Natalya spoke in a stiff tone as she went and easily broke the latches on the crate to open it. (It was just like a door really) only to freeze at the sight, "Nyet. This is…Not Elizaveta but Daniel Héderváry or Gari."

"Sweet! Nyotalia Hungary!" Sasha was all smiles as he watched his cousin's face processing the information and his aunt's happy fluttery smile of _Yay! I get another son!_ Man now for—HAH! Natalya's expression was—no is totally priceless!

"…It says here that…to wake him up is the same as his female counterpart." Flynn spoke in a soft voice as he glanced at his cousin who was peering into the box with a gleam in his eyes-oh crap.

"KESESESESE! I AM AWESOME!"

Natalya reacted first and the fastest grabbing Mother Russia and Flynn she dodged just in time for green eyes to snap open and a frying pan slammed right down onto Sasha's skull. A small twitch of her lips showed all she enjoyed that.

"PRUSSIA!" Moving out of the crate with ease the 5'10 Hungarian Unit glared around and was about to go on a rampaging search for his friend only to yelp as arms were around his waist, "What are you-…" going silent Daniel stared at the blood dripping and blending in with platinum blond hair, icy blue eyes on a very pale if not pretty face with a giant grin, "W-what…?" turning a bit red he was frozen.

"Despite the head trauma and going to pass out soon—I'm your owner's nephew! Nice to meet you…Hun…ga…reeeeeeee…." Arms going slack, Sasha flopped to the side out cold resulting in a freaking out Flynn and Marianna.

"S-Sasha! Don't fall asleep! Stay awake dear—eek! Natalya! First aid kit! First aid kit!" Rushing back and forth resulted in Marianna knocking herself out after hitting the bookshelf and promptly falling next to Sasha.

"M-Mother!" Flynn's blue eyes went wide as he began to panic a bit before rushing to get the first aid kit, "N-Natalya! Get them onto the couch! Way!"

"Tch! Mother Russia honestly-…" lifting up Marianna with ease, Natalya eyed Sasha before looking at the stunned and shocked Hungary, "You. Be useful! Help!"

Snapping out of it Daniel quickly scooped up Sasha with ease, "R-Right!" he would have to apologize later right now…help fix the mess he accidentally caused. This was going to be a long first day.

* * *

After a hectic six hours it was around six in the evening when Sasha woke up with a major headache, "Ooooh…what hit me?" it was then he noticed a figure staring down at him, "ARGH! ZOMBIE!" shooting up his head connected with another head. A hard one.

"Eek!" Daniel let out a very unmanish cry as his head was bumped into. Grimacing he glared down at the one named Sasha, "I am not a zombie!" he quickly opened a small compact mirror and began to tap his face, "Do I!?"

Okay. Major bombastic headache and head trauma aside Sasha gazed at the new unit miffed before looking to the left to see Flynn walking over from the den's desk, "Oh hey."

"You did a very stupid thing. Mother and Natalya are in the kitchen cooking dinner." Sighing a bit Flynn really wanted some Advil or something. Kneeling in front of his cousin he began to do a once over, "Seems you did not open that head wound…that's good."

"Er well I'm shocked my head got cracked open…man they were not joking when they said Hungary was a master of the frying pan." Sasha gave a sagely nod as he noticed said unit turned a bit red from embarrassment, "So…guess I'll be sharing a room till the basement or attic get's renovated for someone to live in?"

"Yes. I hope you don't mind." Of course he was speaking to Daniel who his mother wanted to official adopt. Another sibling would be interesting though…but with a personality like this he was hoping he would not start questioning his sanity. After all Hetalia was some random shit—pardon his language.

"Huh? Oh not at all!" Daniel gave a smile as he gazed at Sasha. Such a handsome male to be rooming with. He could have a lot of fun with this…now all he needed was his partner in crime Japan and they could come up with some wonderful doujins!

Sasha gave a small shudder as he noticed he was being eyed like a piece of meat. Was this …could it count as Fujoshi mode if this particular Hungary unit was male? Well thank goodness he was only staying in Italy until spring of next year and then it was back to Russia…unless his parents ended up going to Australia or Switzerland…he knew his mother was starting to love Switzerland. Though…he had a strong feeling it was for the chocolate.

Noticing the stare and the slow chuckle that left Daniel, Flynn suddenly felt very sorry for his cousin but he knew one other person who would be happy with this outcome. None other than Natalya. Clearing his throat, he stood, "Dinner is ready now I believe. Daniel would you mind helping Sasha into the kitchen?" with that he walked out of the den and towards the kitchen.

Daniel gave a smile before scooping up Sasha bridal style, "Let's go!" adjusting the other he was amused to hear the small squawking sound come from the injured party, "What kind of sound was that?"

"The kind of sound a tall guy makes when he is suddenly in a bridal carry!" Oh god Natalya would never let him live this down. She was going to torment him. Groaning a bit Sasha felt another headache coming on—this one not frying pan induced but from the idea of constant teasing and jabs…and a small fright of being recorded by the surveillance system that came with Daniel. The cold weather in Russia sounded wonderful right now…it really did.

* * *

**Yuri's Corner**

Alright! Here is the first Chapter for **Axis Powers Hetalia: Iced Coffee **! I do hope you all enjoyed it. I rather like this one so I believe I'll be continuing this.

Now then onto more important matters as I said **Flynn and Marianna belong to _Gyokuryuu_**. Sasha belongs to me. Yes it is an over used name in fanfiction (More so Hetalia, while Alice is used a lot in any series for an OC). Anyone ever hear of **Japanop****hiles **? Well it is a person who is not an otaku which is just for anime/manga and stuff if I recall. A Japanophile is one who loves everything about the country and their customs. From the manners to the food to the smallest things. Now Sasha's parent's are that way about Russia.

Now as for the relation? Sasha's father is Marianna's elder brother so that makes Sasha, Flynn's cousin on the maternal side.

Now Natalya and Sasha don't really get along but to put it more simply their relationship is a bit like England and America's relationship. It makes me laugh a bit.

Now as for Daniel...**DarkBlaziken ** is the one who wrote **ELIZAVETA HEDERVARY: User Guide and Manual** but there is no mention of a Genbend version like in 0ptimuspenguin's user guide and manual for Prussia. I just decided to...make a Nyotalia one. The only differences would be instead of dresses it would be butlers outfit-though flower clips would still be included. I totally don't doubt that he could also pull off cross-dressing like Poland though.

I do plan to draw Sasha though along with Flynn and Marianna perhaps...well I'd love some feed back!

Oh so I better give like a quick description of Sasha.

Sasha has waist length platinum blond hair-think Draco Malfoy and how light his hair was in Harry Potter and the Sorcerers stone the first movie. His eyes are almost as blue and icy as Natalya's. His skin is pale. Not snow white pale or ivoryish but a nice pale that would get a nasty sunburn. He is 5'8 or did I say 5'9? To lazy to look back...but he won't be growing anymore. Now just because he was born in Russia doesn't mean he looks Russian. After all his father is british (Thus makin Marianna British) while his mother is a mix of Chinese and Philippino with a hint of Japanese in her blood. Though he mostly takes after his father's DNA which is strange for a male since they normally take more hereditary looks from their mother. Sasha likes to dress in gender-neutral clothing but has a real love for uniforms so he will be wearing school uniforms or just things that would be similar perhaps.

Oh and if you want to picture his voice? I was thinking that Mamoru Miyano or Yuya Matsushita would be the perfect voice for Sasha if not him the NicoNicoDouga singer **KanzentaiCell** (完全体セル).

I guess that is about it...

Once more I'd love some feedback! Thanks for reading!


End file.
